


Turkey Talk

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Having to cope with a different Thanksgiving dinner ...
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Turkey Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts), [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).



> I don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but it was yesterday, so ... well, this silly idea was quite likely to come, I guess :)) Hope you enjoy it! And if there are any mistakes in my English, please let me know.

"Remember last year's turkey?"

"I remember we wanted to sleep early tonight …"

"Baked potatoes were fine, too, but …"

"Yeah. No gravy, no pumpkin, not to mention the damn bird."

"They know how to cook, in that café."

"If things don't worsen, they'll improve by next year. No roof collapse from snow, no sick cattle."

"Or else, we'll look for steady work and pay for everythin. Including the Thanksgiving dinner."

"Right. For now, the turkey can go to hell."

"Or to heaven. Wherever it wants to."

"Wherever they are … Guess Harry and the others wouldn't mind having a nice piece of …"

"…"

"Just rambling. Pay no attention."

"I don't mind. I like you doin that …"

"Well … Thanks, I guess … You mind leaving your hand there for a bit?"

"Not at all. I was actually plannin on …"

"Mmh … Stop that, I'll kill you."

"Gotta love that sweet way of yours."

"Right … There. That better?"

"Yeah. Definitely forgettin about the turkey now …"


End file.
